iWhip Cream
by pinkworlds
Summary: While Carly and Spencer are away, they ask Freddie to take care of getting the supplies; but with a Sam who will devour everything, thigs might not go as planned.  a late thanksgiving one shot  hope you all enjoy!


**I meant to publish this one shot two days ago, but something went wrong with many things and ugh! so here it is, small and simple(: seddie love! i give thanks for brining seddie into my life-lmao! ;D and to many readers who have read and reviewed and favored mnay of my stories! thank you(: 3 anyways~ so here it is! how was ya'lls dinner? what did you eat and what was your favorite dish? (my mums turkey was-don't mean to brag-delicious! omg! loved it! lol!) please read and don't forget to review! **

Twenty third of November, one day until the blonde headed demon could _pig _out and eat without being judged (out loud). Thanksgiving, one of her favorite holiday-because of the food-of course. She was in Shays' apartment, like mostly everyday, excpet both Shays were in Yakama-gone for a visit, and haveing an early celebrating with their grand-dad. They wanted to celebrate it most with, well, Socko, Freddie, the blonde headed demon, and so forth.

Carly had called Freddie to start the perperations for when they got there (she would've called Sam, but that just would've mean: no Thanksgiving Dinner). She had asked him to get the deserts and side dish, since Spencer was going to be the one cooking the Turckey, and Sam's ham-of course.

She scanned her blue eyes over the inside of the fridge, checking to see if there was any food she could snack on, but she was getting tired of searching and not finding anything to munch on. She would switch and check the freezer, and then back to the bottom-and she still couldn't find anything. And just as she slammed the door, she twirled herself when hearing the entrance door open.

A brunette being reaveled carrying many plastic groceries bags in hands, gave the blonde his confussed expression ready to ask how she got in when Carly gave him her key before she left, and Spencer had taken his, but then he remembered it was Samantha Puckett who was going to respond. So he closed the boor behind him with his feet and walked into the kitchen placing the many bangs on the tables' surface.

Food being visable made Puckett smirk and dance her way to the items, soon enough being stopped on her tracks by Benson, "Hold it, these are for tomorrow!" He informed as she narrowed her eyes. "Sam," he sighed as she pushed him off, trying to ignore his presence when reaching for, anything honestly.

"Sam," he tried once more as he was about to take the can of whip cream she had managed to get from her, but she pushed him, causing him to loose balance and stumble. She shrugged her shoulders and walked by him with the blue can fimly on her hands as she let herself fall on the couch.

He rolled his brown eyes while standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. The blonde pushed all her curls behind her ear, poping the top open getting ready to break the small plastic lock, and start devouring the white cream.

Freddie would've let her keep the can, but he was only able to purchase one can, since it was the last one. It wasn't a good idea to get all Thanksgiving dinner supplies a day before Thanksgiving, but it was an even worst idea when the store was about to close. It was about to be ten at night, Freddies' mom had no idea he'd gone out so late since she'd taken night shift all week so she wouldn't have to on Thanksgiving.

He went over to her, ready to snatch it off her hands and save it for the pumpkin pie he bought. And just as he made his way, his hands already ready to reach, she quickly kicked him with the soles of her shoes on his gut causing him to grunt. Why was she always harming him? Even when dating, she'd always caused him pain-even if he (sometimes) secretly liked it. He knew it was a way she would express her emotions, so he tried not to complain about it much. Instead he tried to show her that there was diffent (kinder) ways to exoress it, but stopped when he knew there was no reason to change her.

It's been a couple of weeks since their confession, maybe months, but he knew she tried to act like before dating and not make every moment form an awkward atmospere.

Freddie moaning on the floor only made Sam snicker at his pain as she had already poped the plastic lock off. She opened her mouth, and tilted the staw conected to the can as the sugar good spilled into her tounge. And just as it made contact, the brunette crawled up and clutched the faux metal causing it to fall all over. She groaned at the mess and how he had wasted what she could've eaten. "Look at the mess you made Benson!"

Of course, blaming it on him-she was the one who grabbed the can when knowing it was for tomorrows' dinner. He stood up, "Me?" She nodded with her 'Duh' tone when answering 'Yeah' and stood up herself. "You're the one who grabbed it!" He pointed out and she mocked a look at him, "It's food! Of course I'm going to get it!" She had a point there, and he knew that thier debating was about to begin.

She looked at his hands, the blue can on his palm, and when he was about to answer, she didn't waste time and tried to get it back, but he held it tight. Both hands attahed to the can trying to get it, seemed to only make a bigger mess. The pulling was causing it to squirt on the couch, coffee table, and now on her hair. "Ugh! Damn it Freddie!"

She let go of the can and grabbed her strands of golden curls that were being covered by the white cream. She took one look at it, and narrowed her eyes-thinking. Slowly raising it to her, ready to lick it, the brunette stopped her and grasped her wrist, "Don't lick it!"

"Why not?"

Was she seriously asking that question? It's hair, even _if _her hair was clean and smelled like strawberries-the scent still gets to him-it wasn't, _so_. "Because," he looked for the words to say and make his point, "it's bad, and gross!"

"Well, I'm bad, and gross!"

"True."

State proven-she smirked and was about to reach for the bottle, but he raised it and she was ready to curse at him for getting taller than her over the years, meaning it was harder for her to reach the damn whip cream. She quickly stood up on the couch and looked down at him, devour written all over her face, "No, Sam, this is for the-" she didn't even let him finish as she jumped on him falling over the coffee table.

"Ugh!" He groaned as she was straddled on him and bottle now on her hands, and laughed at him. She quickly stood up, getting ready to make a run for it, but out of her luck, he reached for her ankle causing her fall. Her voice squeeking when touching the floor. "Give it here!" He oredered crawling to her, and she followed trying to escape with the sugar they both wanted.

He quickly grabbed her jeans' pocket pulling her and her eyes widen. She held her pants and was being dragged (suprisingly) but still not letting got of the can. She was now inches away, still trying to kick away, but he was still holding on. And then he slid her under him, taking the advantage and now straddling on her.

She tried to push him off, harshly with her fist and the can, but he pinned her hands down, "Stop hitting me!" He ordered as she was breathing hard and she swallowed, "Let go of me!" He looked at the can on her hands as she tried to struggle out, but the grip was too tight. Moving insanely, her hips grinding agains his body, and it seemed to be his weakness, because soon enough his grip loosen and she saw her shot of realeasing her wrists.

Shocked, he looked at her and she smirked when she brought the whip cream to his face and squirted all over. She laughed and he took it from her, now being his turn to spill it on her. There was some screams, threats on how he was going to get it as soon as she's free, but to be honest he wasn't as frighten. He actully though it was fun, and kinda funny that she still though she could beat him; maybe. Most times he'll let her win, just for her to keep her 'Puckett Pride'.

But at the moment, beating her was fun, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. With his smirk still placed on his soft lips-shocking to her-he was wasting the whole bottle on her, and it was making her a bit mad that she couldn't push him off, but she knew she was having a little fun. She'd never really seen Freddie be so strong, not tamed, and she thought it was actully pretty... _sexy_.

His eyes were threating while her hands were trying to push, punch, him off, his his grip was now too tight on her wrist once she was pinned down. The can was finally finished, when he tried to keep pouring it on her, there was little screeches and small splats getting on her cheeks and neck-which was pretty reaveling, since she had tank top on and a jacket on top.

Her eyes kept its' connection with his, a little too open showing the shine of her glistening orbs. Her icy blues counting the fusion of his hazel-honey-caramel pupils she loved. There was small silence with the comfotrable breathing they felt on one another, tickling her lips little by little. The seconds soon ending and the vision getting blurry, and she realised he was about to kiss her. He was about to put impact on her like he hadn't done in such a long while.

It made her stomach want to explode from the excitement he was causing her emotions at the moment. It made her spill a giggle she didn't intend, and that stopped him as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile still in place. Her cheeks slowly burning into a peach-pink blush, she bit her lower lips as she looked at him. "What's so funny?" He questioned, in such a rough whisper, it only want to exhail the elate he was causing her. She forced herself to look up once more into his eyes and played along.

"You have whip cream all over," she sinckered and he smirked at her, "So do you," he shot back causing her mocking end and just stare at him. "Hm," she licked her lips and hauled it as she laid her head looking up at him, and he smirked, "But I can clean you up," he assured her causing her to smile at the comment, it was so hot. She loved it.

"Oh, yeah?"

He nodded and slowly started to vail his head down to her collar bone, slowly feeling her soft texture and her shiver when she fluttered her eyes shut biting a pleasure moan inside her throat. His lips gently traveling to her neck, stopping when reaching the sugared cream, and with the tip of his tounge sliding it across, feeling her hands tingle as he slid his fingers in between hers.

At the moment he was so hypnotising, with his lips strolling down her neck and then up her chin and for the first time in months meeting with her pink-shaded lips. His hands trailed off to Sams' blonde curls, holding her head, pushing her to him once her hands were free and followed. Her fingers went behind his head, his brunette hair being held between her fingers.

Her hips once more griding against his body as she pushed herself to him casuing a small moan escape his lips-it only made Sams' smirk grown against his lips. Her hands started to slide down to his neck and continued to traveling to his shoulders. It wasn't long when he followed and his own hands re-explored the body he honesly had longed for since their (stupid) break up.

His hands braced together behind her back and gently sitting her up. Eyes closed, she would tilt her head diffrent direction Freddie would with her hands clutched to his blue black plaid shirt, taking in the scent of cinammon and mint and... whip cream?-if it was possible. She could feel it on her hands, the cream on his shirt, she rubbed it off and at the moment it was such a turn on.

Her bones felt bone cold yet her flesh was heating up. It made her want to do wonders with the hot nub who had his lips collied with hers. She honestly wasn't thinking with her mind when she started to unbutton his shirt to. He didn't stay behind on the behavior; he, himself, lowered his hands to her wasit and felt the soft flesh under her tank top as she quickly removed her jacket once he started to lift it up.

There was heat and tension involved now, and they knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon. And before they knew it, they were up in their feet, bare from waist and up-the blonde in her plain-shined-bra kissing the six packed nub bragging on another to the elevator. Slamming against the button and basicly almost swallowing each other, they rushed in the area once it was open.

Sam was pushed against the wall and her legs wrapped around him. He carried her out once they reached the iCarly studio and crashed into the floor on top of a colorful bean-bag chair. There was no whip cream any where anymore, long gasp and graons were echoed on the sutdio with the thumps and kicks on the floor of the hard make out they were having at the moment.

The blue eyed breathing hard only excited the brunette with his lips going down her clevage with her hands scratching his back. His hands were already searching fer the clips that embraced Sams' bra together, and once he reached it and unclipped it ready to slid it off, the elevator door slid open with the small _ding_.

There stood an older brunette with wide eyes already screaming, "Oh-my-goodness!" He screeched causing both teens who were devouring each other stop their actions and look at Spencers' supried-shocked-mad-teriffied exprssion. The blonde girl holding her bra against her as Freddie stood up and stumbled back. "CARLY!"

"No, no, no! Spencer!" Freddie started as the blonde stood up and singaled Benson to clip her bra together once more. And when she did, the female brunette rushed in with wide eyes when seeing them through the glass door. "Oh my gosh! What the-?"

"They were eating each other!" Spencer screamed with paniced gestures while twirling at the image he didn't need in his brain. It was so wrong for him to see his little sisters' best friends undressing one another while darting their tounges down each others' throat.

"It's-it's not what it looks like!" Freddie tried as the blonde nodded with arms corssed. Carly sighed and removed her swaeter quickly and threw it at Sam who out it on automaticly. "It looked like you two were about to have sex!" Spencer pointed out in his 'Duh' tone as Benson and Puckett looked at one another, "Psh, sex? No!" The blonde chuckled and looked at Carly who narrowed her eyes at her, and Freddie shook his head, "No sex," he assured them.

"Then... what was going on?"

"Oh," Sam looked at the Spencer, "see, this nub tried to take my food,"

"We needed it for tomorrows' dinner."

"And I fought for it."

"It spilled all over."

"And it got on my clothes."

"So I tried to clean it up."

Confussed expressions from the Shays' were shown, trying to figure out how it got from _that _to them making out. "Yeah, but-" Sam shook her head at Spencer, "It wasn't a big deal,"

"Wasn't a big dea-You two were almost naked on the floor!"

"Almost!" Freddie pointed out and the blonde-of course-agreed and tried to defent one another.

carly just watched them, and she couldn't help but smile at the small debate Spencer and the once more again couple were having-she hoped they were togethere and not just a random hook up. No, Freddie wouldn't do that, and she knew how in love Sam is with the nub.

Maybe they arn't officialy together, but maybe soon. She looked at her older brother and shook her head and reached for her Spencers' arm, "Let's get started on defrosting the turkey," she smiled and her older brother looked down at her, "What? But-"

Sam and Freddie looked at her and she smiled at them, "C'mon, Spencer," she dragged him out ignoring the complains of him not finishing his argument with the two teens. They soon disappeared while Spencer screamed, 'No sex!' and made the blonde headed demon and _Queen _of Nubs chuckle and stare at one another in silence.

It soon disolved and stood there, not knowing what to say, since they didn't know what made them have the whole make out sesion. They knew they were in tentasion at the moment, and it was fun to feel each others' lips on them once more, but they still wondered if they still liked one another. It should've been clear with the whole situation that had occured, but it just wasn't.

So he wanted to clear it up, and the brunette cleared his throat, "I still... love you," he looked at her icy blues and she stared back. Her heart beaming and she smiled as she tip toed up to his lips, gently kissing them, "I still love you, too."

She felt his hands hold her tight taking her strawberry smell making hims smile. She fluttered her eyes closed when feeling him kiss the top of her head, "Does this mean we could get back together again?"

She smirked at his question, "I don't know." He looked down at her as he pulled her apart, and leaned down rising her chin up with the tip of his finger and kissed her jaw line. She blurted a giggle, "Maybe," she bit her lip and once more he kissed the corner of her lips and she smirked, "I suppose," with a chuckle he kissed her on the lips, "Yes," she said almost in a whispered and kissed him.

**so how was it? lame or cute or chessy or something! -whip cream-i know, i don't know if it's been over used or something, but i think that whip cream's one of the kinkiest snack! ;) i hoped you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review! thank you(: and i hope everyone enjoyed their dinner with their lovable family~! 3 (and im so sorry if any mistakes, i don't have spell check and im checking for grammer with the full view of my eyes, but im not good at that :p so, yeah. i hope that isn't a bother) **


End file.
